1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head wear and more specifically to a baseball cap having a shortened and removable bill.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Baseball is the American national pastime. From spring to autumn, millions of Americans flock to baseball parks, big and small, in order to participate as either competitors or spectators in Doubleday's great sport. Fans around the world, notably Canada, Japan, and Taiwan also ride high on the baseball bandwagon.
Baseball, while not being rich in exotic accouterments, has a few required pieces of equipment in order to play the sport. These pieces of equipment include, the ball, the bat, the gloves, the bases, and the baseball cap. The baseball cap with its extended bill, shields a player's eyes from the glare of the sun or night-lights and permit the player to properly effect a particular play despite adverse light conditions. It would be hard to imagine the game of baseball without this piece of equipment.
The standard baseball cap is a generally crown-shaped or dome-shaped shell that fits on the upper portion of a wearer's head and does not extend over the wearer's ears. A visor or bill extends outwardly from the front of the shell. The bill typically extends outwardly from four to seven inches or more. The bill's main purpose is to shade a baseball player's eyes from the glare of either the sun or powerful night-lights.
Many people, including fans that have never touched a baseball bat, wear a baseball cap in order to show support for their favorite team. These people wear the baseball cap in order to make a statement and not as a required equipment item. As such, such wearers lack the functional necessity of the extended length of the bill that current baseball caps sport. The extended length of a cap's bill may even prove burdensome. An extended bill may not only be not required, it may also be not desired.
In tight quarters, such as in a crowded train or while wearing a motorcycle helmet, the extended bill causes an interference. In tight areas such as malls or construction sites, the extended bill can strike protruding objects. Therefore, fans who wear baseball caps for non-functional reasons, are better suited with a cap that has a shortened or even removed visor.
Short or no bill baseball caps are not currently known in the art. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a baseball cap that has a shortened or non-existent bill.